


Virgin Miriam?

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Healers Blossoms [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, First Christmas, Gen, Headcanon, Heresy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: is it just me, or is the Virgin Mary a super hot lesbian top?”“It’s not just you”.Four or five women close by must have heard because they replied “definitely not just you.”





	Virgin Miriam?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - could be considered serious heresy. I’m writing a bit of “what it” for the story of the first Christmas.

The Tardis materialized on earth in the late first century BCE, not far outside the great Decapolis being built to solidify Roman control of Syria, especially the province of Judea. 

They were following Ranko, a follower of the same philosophy as Krasko who had tried to undermine Rosa Parks. Ranko was trying to get Mary mother of Jesus stoned to death for adultery. He had gone undercover as a Roman foreman. 

Graham and Ryan headed off in search of the carpenter Joseph, while Yaz and the Doctor tried to find Mary. 

A few questions around quickly landed the women in the ‘Red Tent’ where women spent their menstruated periods and recovered from child birth. 

“You’ll find Miriam there, she never leaves except to pray. Always tending the women.” is what an eight years old girl told them. 

An older woman shared more information. “She’s the oldest virgin in the village by far. No man’ll touch her they say, she don’t know her place, acts like a man. They say she’s sapphic, but everyone loves her, the women in the tent, the virgins, and the young husbands.”

 

They found their way to the Red tent. Within this small encampment outside the main village, women tended to various chores. As soon as the strangers walked in, a confident, broad shouldered woman came directly to them. 

She was dressed in something more closely resembling men’s attire, including long sideburns and a prayer shawl. She looked over both women boldly, admiring their curves, holding eye contact. 

“What brings you two beautiful women here today?”

“We’re looking for Mary”. The Doctor replied. “Miriam” Yaz corrected.  
“Who is engaged to Joseph the Carpenter.” The Doctor added. 

“I am Miriam, Niece of Elizabeth. I am a priest in Aaron’s line. I care for the women here.” If Miriam expected to be challenged on her credentials, it wouldn’t be from Yaz or the Doctor. 

“As for Joseph, he’s as happy with the workmen as I am with the women. It’s a perfect betrothal, neither of us want to be married. I recognize you two sisters of Sappho, how you look at each other. I’ve found my place here. I provide help and support. I speak to the priests on their behalf. Sometimes I help the virgins and young brides know themselves, so they can teach their husbands. How else can the men fulfill their sabbath duty to pleasure their wives, if the women don’t teach them.” Mary laughed raucously. 

A young, quiet woman came up beside her. “But no one touches Miriam. She’s probably brought pleasure to half the women in the village at one point or another, but no one gets under her robes” 

Yaz thought to herself ‘who’d have known the Virgin Miriam (Mary as Christians call her) was a stone cold butch dyke.’

Miriam continued. “It’s time for me to go pray. I’d be happy to help you settle in later.” She managed to make clear her invitation was to either or both of them, and the way she said it left them both a bit breathless. 

As Mary headed over to the makeshift chapel, the Doctor said to Yaz - “is it just me, or is the Virgin Mary a super hot lesbian top?”  
“It’s not just you”. 

Four or five women close by must have heard because they replied “definitely not just you.”

When Mary emerged from her prayer time, she looked radiant. She described a vision of an angel. Rumours and questions flew through the camp. When Yaz and the Doctor found her, she was already packed and headed to her family in the hill country.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked. “No one would believe me if I told them. The Angel said I would become pregnant and the child will be of God. I don’t know how this will work, but I know my aunt will believe me and protect me. I can’t stay here. No one would believe that Joseph is the baby’s father. He’s completely impotent with women. I think they thought I was masculine enough he could get it upwith me, but no way. That boy is as gay as I am. If the wrong folks around here find out I’m pregnant they’ll likely kill him just for being like he is, use this as an excuse. Or he’ll have to demand my life and that would kill him too. He’s a good and honest man. Let folks assume I’ve gone to help my aunt with her pregnancy.”

Someone had started the rumour through the women’s camp that Miriam was pregnant, spurred on by Ranko and the followers he had gathered, so Yaz and the Doctor protected Miriam and ensured she got to her Aunt safely. 

Mary stayed three months with her aunt.

Graham and Ryan found Joseph, and snuck him away to. Mary never explained how she got pregnant, but Joseph was secretly glad she did. He didn’t really want a wife, but he was thrilled to be a dad. Their family was unconventional, but it was also loving, hopeful and spiritual. The boy would grow to teach a radical inclusive love that would undermine racism for millennia.


End file.
